Just a Smile
by VanillaHobbit
Summary: ((I've never really written much for any fandom. So I decided to start with Hetalia since it's one of my favorites! Hope you enjoy!)) England's been having horrifying nightmares that have absolutely nothing to do with anything in his life. America comes for a visit and learns of this and insists that he'll make him smile. Usuk and maybe some other pairings... lots of fluffy fluff


**A/N: Hey this is Chessirepawn! I made a new account to match my tumblr and wutnot. So here's the beginning(?) of a story I'm starting. I hope it's alright! c:**

It was raining. A complete downpour of liquid that came from the heavens in what seemed like sheets. And although the wind was rough, and the puddles were growing; it was hitting the ground with a quiet sort of grace. Sitting in my breakfast nook staring out at the scene before me was wonderfully peaceful and I could almost feel myself start to doze off. I stopped myself the first couple times, as naps were not really a hobby of mine (so much lost time), but soon I gave in. As I began to drift into dreamland, I remembered the dreams that I've been having lately and my subconscious self scrambled to stop my consciousness from fading but slowly my eyes closed and the beautiful, calming sight that was the storm... disappeared.

For what seemed like hours, I ran from my darkest fears and worries; facing the weird and unholy things that I cannot believe my mind creates. When I finally awoke, I sat up abruptly clenching my chest as my heart's hammering started to slow. My attention fell on the weather and I noticed that the rain had ceased but the clouds remained. I then glanced around, searching for my clock. I found it and it read 1:37, which meant that couldn't have been asleep for more than a quarter of an hour. I sighed. These nightmares had been going on for months now and I was losing so much pleasant sleep. Plus they left me horrified and humbled by their terrifying images and experiences.

I lifted myself up off of the nook's couch just in time to hear the doorbell ring. I cringed at the sound, at the same time wondering who in the world could be on my doorstep. I hobbled over to the door sleepily. As I opened the door just slightly I was suddenly enveloped by two soft arms and was nearly suffocated in a hug.

"England! Dude I can't believe what your boss told me! You've been sick lately!?" The person practically shouted. I knew who it was. It was quite obvious to anyone who knew America. He was practically recognisable in a moment. I winced under his strength and began to push him off.

"I'm perfectly fine, you idiot. Now please get off of me..." I gravitated away from him as he pulled himself off. He looked worried. His eyebrows drooped in pity and his usual jovial smile was not present. It was not an unusual sight, but slightly uncommon for him. I blinked and readjusted my shirt. "Why are you here if you're just worried...? You wouldn't have flown all the way from your home just to simply check on me. Knowing you, that'd be ridiculously out of your way." I inquired. He tilted his head a bit.

"Our bosses are having one of their little get-together's... So I came here because of that, and when I got to the capitol, you weren't there and your boss told me you weren't feeling well so I came to see what's the matter..." He said confusedly. "Are you feeling alright..? I'd thought might've remembered something like this..." But I hadn't. I had completely forgotten about the get-together the was scheduled for today. I sighed, even more distressed than before.

"I'm greatly sorry America, I did not remember this occasion. Be that as it may, I have been a bit sickly lately... So even if I had remembered, I probably wouldn't have gone." I looked down for a moment, feeling a little guilty for not attending this event. America was quite different from me as far enthusiasm, but in a sense we had a lot in common, and frankly he just made me feel rather happy. As annoying as he may be sometimes, he is generous and a good sport. He's also very caring. Many might think that's absolutely preposterous, but he's always been this way, ever since he was little. He may brag and boast about this and that, and he may make fun of others in ridiculous ways, but he cannot stand the sight of tears. He would go to the end of the earth to help someone who is important to him. Knowing that, one would think that because he came and is worried, must mean that I am important to him. I don't completely doubt it, but it seems a tad unlikely. I have yet to really find out the truth.

"It's alright dude! Don't worry about it! If you're not feeling well I wouldn't want ya to come all the way to the capitol building." He smiled sweetly. I couldn't help but smile back. So considerate. It's very refreshing to have someone brush things off like that. Some people just like to make big deals out of nothing. "Ya know what? Why don't come in and keep you company! I'm sure all you need is something to cheer you up!" He then barged in right past me to the kitchen and put a kettle on before I could blink.

"I I wouldn't want to trouble you though..! Don't you have to fly back tomorrow anyway?" I said, rushing over as fast as my tired legs could carry me.

"I'm not troubled! And my boss said I could stay here until the 25th if I wanted!" He began pouring hot water into a teacup. "So looks like you're stuck with me for a few weeks, cause I'm not leaving to you smile at least three times every day!"


End file.
